


Communication is Key

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Miscommunication, Open Relationships, Panic Attacks, Self-Insert, but also not? its complicated, chubby character, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell gets a little ahead of himself when it comes to Nara, and realizes he still has much to learn.Follow up to my fic 'Soft'





	Communication is Key

Being with Nara was an interesting thing, but no less enjoyable.

He loved her, as much as a person like he himself could. He wouldn't really call it what humans would call love persay, but he was certainly closer to her then he had been with anyone else. So love fit perfectly fine.

Of course it was not all sunshine and rainbows. He found that she didn't always like his affection. He would kiss her cheek suddenly and she would wipe it off, he would hug her from behind and she would get angry. And oh boy was she stubborn.

A week after their first time together they headed out to the resort district for some relaxation. He never had taken the time to enjoy the setting the City’s beach offered, or any beach for that matter. 

He was more for mountains.

But at least here he wouldn’t be hounded for training lessons. When he was here it was obvious it was to relax.

Nara wore a rather cute one piece that showed off her legs and cleavage. For the first hour Cell lay his head across her lap in a way that accommodated his crests. A few other patrollers who were relaxing eyed them oddly, but neither Cell nor Nara cared. Cell because they were pathetic weaklings, Nara because she was simply oblivious and more interested in counting the seashells she could see.

After a while she started squirming. “I wanna move.”

Cell opened an eye. “I’m so comfortable though.”

Nara looked down at him with a pout. “I am not.”

Cell chuckled and sat up, flexing his wings a few times. The give of the sand let him lay on his back comfortably. 

Nara stood and made her way to the large cooler of food she brought. It was then he got a good look at the back of the swimsuit, or more importantly, her back.

Down her back were long scratch marks made by hands. Not old, but not new. An in between. Cell approached her and lightly ran his fingertips over them. He had seen her naked before. How had he not noticed them?. “What did this?”

Nara stuffed a dumpling in her mouth, chewing and shrugging his hand off her back. “Cooler.”

Cell frowned. “Cooler? Why?”

“I told him to.” Nara licked the dipping sauce off her fingers, “I was riding him, and I wanted him to scratch me.”

It quickly registered then and there that he was not the only one who got to ‘mate’ with her. She had been having sex with Cooler. For a while before him too, judging by the rate of healing the scratches had gone through. Cell was certainly jealous but he remembered a key fact.

She was a saiyan and to them monogamy was rare. She was just doing what was, to her, utterly natural. Just because she had sex with someone else didn’t mean her declaration of love meant less.

Still…. “Is he your mate too?”

Nara looked up at his nose, a good bit of the dumpling sauce on the corner of her mouth. Just as messy as the rest of them. “Yeah.”

He frowned and she tilted her head. Surprisingly she actually got his mood right off the bat. “You are jealous.”

“Oh and do tell how you can see that?”

“You are part saiyan. Saiyan men get jealous.” She went back to eating, a smirk on her face, “It’s cute.”

“I would've appreciated being told about this you know.” Cell scolded, frowning down at her.

Nara turned around again, looking him in the eye for a few moments before directing her gaze back to his nose. “I am sorry…”

Cell sighed. “Oh, I can’t fault you for being yourself. Your race is not usually monogamous. And you have your own little quirks.” Cell stepped up to her, kneeling behind her. “Though you know, now I want to leave my own little mark on you.”

Her tail fluffed up, a little grin on her face. “Okay. You can bite me.” She turned around and pushed him over, sending him onto his back.

Cell grinned as she set herself on his hips, pressing her plush little self against the hard black of the shell that covered his groin. As much as the idea of doing it here and now appealed to him, he doubted Chronoa would appreciate it. “Let's go somewhere private.”

He had to admit... Something about laying back on damp sand in a hidden little alcove near the water, watching Nara bounce on top of him, and then sinking his teeth into her neck and tasting her warm blood right when she came?

It really made him appreciate the beach.

\----

Nara seemed to be exceptionally good at handling her time, which was funny considering her early habits of being late. He had yet to ‘clash’ with Cooler let alone see him aside from in passing.

Nara liked keeping them separate for one reason or another and Cell wasn’t going to question it. Maybe it was to avoid a fight? Please, Cell was more sophisticated then she assumed, part saiyan or not. He didn't need to brawl for her affections, he could whisk her away and make her all his easily.

Still… he got jealous when she sported things he gave her. Cooler was the gift giving type Cell found. Not really that hard to believe, those with money and power usually liked tossing money and gifts in people’s faces.

Cell frowned as Nara sported new bracelets one day, watching her intently as she read over something. Mission briefing? Leasure? Who cared! All that mattered in that moment was that she was wearing something Cooler gave her in his presence.

And he didn’t like that.

He needed to give her something. But what? His eyes darted to the dinosaur tooth she had on her table. It was like a damned dagger it so was big.

Hmm. That gave him an idea. “Nara. That tooth… What If I turned it into a dagger for you?”

Her head shot up and she looked at him, her black eyes almost sparkling. “You could do that?”

Of course she would like a weapon. “Of course. Lend it to me and I will get it all spiffed up for you.”

He held out his hand, smiling as Nara handed it to him. 

By the end of the next day he had already fashioned it into a lovely little dagger. He did his best not to alter the shape of the tooth itself, but the root he had carved down into a handle and then he had wrapped it up in soft leather he had scourged up.

It was purely ornamental. Useless for fighting. But Saiyans didn't use daggers anymore anyway, so he doubted she would use it.

The look on her face was pure joy. She looked up at him, right in the eye. “It's perfect.”

His eyes narrowed, utterly smug and assured in his own superiority over Cooler. He bet she never fawned over a dumb bit of jewelry like that.

Nara set it back where it had been before, admiring it it a moment. She turned to look at him striding up to him and putting her hands on his thighs. She leaned up against him, looking up at him. “I want you to mate with me right now.”

Cell smirked. “Alright, I’ve actually have been wanting to try something.” He ruffled her hair, the light brown strands returning to their original placement despite his best efforts.

“What did you want to try?” She pressed her head up harder into his palm, and Cell ruffled her hair a bit harder, pressing his fingertips to her scalp. How very cat like.

“Intercrural sex.”

Nara looked up at him with a blank expression. “What?”

“I put myself between your thighs and thrust.” he moved his hand down to pinch at her cheek. 

Nara pouted at him. “You are all slimy though.” she mumbled.

“You can shower after wards, then I will hold you really tight in bed.” he smirked as she finally pushed his hand away from her face. “We don’t have to if you-”

“No it's okay.” She sat on her plush bed, pulling off her clothes. Once she was undressed she laid back on her ridiculous amount of pillows. She rested her hands on her soft tummy, smiling at him. “Okay. Let it out.”

Cell got on the bed, the frame creaking a little. “Ah, ‘let it out’. How romantic you are.” he teased spreading her legs apart and ‘letting it out’ as she put it, his cock sliding out against her. 

Nara made a face and Cell gave her thigh a tight squeeze. “Just look at me alright?” he had her press her thighs together, enveloping him in her soft flesh. He pulled his hips back, beginning to thrust.

Nara looked at him for a bit, but her gaze soon wandered. She was getting bored already, so Cell moved his hands from her thighs. “Keep them like that.”

She nodded, watching him as he reached down and pressed down on her stomach, massaging it. Particularly low, over where her uterus was. With the lubrication from his shaft, it made the massage go smoothly, and Nara soon got ever so slightly flushed.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, a little smile finally forming over her face.

“Nice?”

Nara nodded, moving a hand to massage her one of her breasts. “You will mate with me in the shower.” she demanded.

Cell smirked, moving his hips a little faster. She really was awful at being romantic or seductive. Oh well, it was part of her charm anyway.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, making a strangled little grunt when he came, his cum flowing onto her stomach. Nara made another disgusted noise, covering her face as she scowled.

Cell leaned over her and pressed his face to her neck, leaving a small bite where he had sunk his teeth into her.

“What are you doing?” Nara asked, chewing on one of her fingers as Cell stopped leaving hard bites on her neck and began to softly caress her skin with his lips.

Cell kissed his way down her chest, Nara shifting under him. She pushed on his head, and Cell assumed that meant she wanted him to go lower.

He moved lower, holding her still as she started squirming. His tongue licked up his cum, cleaning her up.

“What about the shower?” Nara asked above him. He looked up at her and she was biting the heel of her palm now, not looking at him.

He just smirked, giving another lick, moving lower still. She kept squirming and he held her middle tighter to keep her still. Was she ticklish? How cute.

His lips were just about to touch the soft curls of her pubic hair when Nara promptly lifted her leg and put her foot firmly on his shoulder, shoving him away.

“Nara?” he frowned as she got up stiffly, grabbing her clothes and starting to pull them back on.

“I don't wanna anymore.” she said, and Cell moved to touch her. His fingertips touched her arm, and Nara jerked away, her face contorted in discomfort. 

Cell pulled his hand away. “Did I do something wrong? I thought-”

She cast him a glare. “Leave me alone.”

That was Nara speak for ‘shut up’. Cell closed his mouth and watched as she finished getting dressed and then left in a hurry.

He didn't like what he was feeling. He didn’t even know why he was feeling this way. Was it because of how negatively she had reacted to him?

He sat on the bed until the sun started setting. Still no Nara. He grimaced as he got up, heading back to his spot on the mountain.

\----

Cooler lounged on his bed, reading a bit of human literature. Being around Conton City made for additional entertainment via the cultural clash. Humans liked their books on bound paper, which he did rather like the feel of.

He looked up, hearing Dore yelling about something. He frowned, lowering his book as the door to his chambers made a loud bang, the force almost denting the metal. He used his tail to use the controls by his bed, opening the door.

Nara squeezed her way through before it even opened all the way, red faced and breathing heavily. Cooler sat up. ‘Nara? Are you alright?”

She made a strained grunt, her hands waving around a moment before making her way past his bed and to the on suite bath. After a moment the shower started running.

Cooler got up. He already knew what was wrong. She was having one of her little fits. Something had gone very wrong and upset her. He went to the door, resting his hand on it. “Nara? Can I come in?”

No reply. Cooler opened the door, hit with heavy steam. Cooler leaned up against the wall, and waited. He remembered the first time he had seen her on the tail end of one of her little episodes. The corner of his mouth curled up as he remembered finding her being squeezed nearly to death by Captain Ginyu behind some rocks. It had been the day Frieza had cast her aside due to having no patience for her unique quirks.

Ginyu was a good man, Too good to be working under his brother.

After about ten minutes Cooler pulled the door to the shower open. Nara was all curled up in the corner, the water beating down on her. “I am turning the water off, okay?”

Nara nodded, looking up once the water shut off. She watched as he stepped in and crouched by her. Cooler reached out and grabbed her shoulder, holding it tightly.

“Alright. You want to get in bed with me? I will hold you as tight as you need me to.”

Nara didn’t even look in his direction, but after a bit she spoke. “Transform.”

A while later he was in his final form, holding her tightly, arms and tail wrapped around her soft little body and squeezing steadily on her. Nara had relaxed somewhat, though she was still picking at the fur on her tail.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

He felt her shake her head no. Cooler sighed. “Was it Cell? You were spending the day with him right?”

He felt her nod this time. Cooler’s red eyes narrowed. Figured. He had his head up his ass. He would give him an earful tomorrow.

Nara finally stopped picking, letting out a long deep sigh. Cooler let her go, though he kept rubbing her arms firmly. “You want to stay here tonight?”

Nara, no longer up for verbal communication, nodded. She curled up on the soft sheets, and Cooler curled up behind her. “Stay as long as you want okay?” he kissed her shoulder.

\----

Cell was in a dour mood. His other students were actually giving him a wide berth due to his intense glare. His gaze shifted as he felt a high power level approaching him from the direction of the Namekian settlement. Cooler knew what happened then.

Cooler stopped a bit away from him. “So last night I was in my chambers when suddenly a tiny little saiyan came barreling in, demanding my attention.” 

So she ran off to him? Cell scowled, casting Cooler a baleful look. Cooler ignored the look and kept talking.

“Explain to me what you did to make her so upset?”

Cell looked away from him finally. “It's none of your business.”

“Have you forgotten, Cell, that Nara sleeps with both of us?” Cooler scolded, his full dark lips pulled in a frown, “What you do to her is every bit my business.”

He tried to forget she was not all his honestly, but Cooler was right. “I attempted to preform oral sex on her after I used her thighs. You know... Clean her up a bit.”

Cooler’s frown contorted to a disapproving scowl. “She doesn't like oral.”

“I am aware, however-.”

“Apparently not. As you would have not attempted to do it to her.”

“I just assumed that-”

“You assumed? So you did not discuss it with her at all beforehand? You just started trying to preform oral sex on her?” Cooler puffed himself up, his tail curling in a way Cell had seen some other frost demons do, “You do not just assume what someone wants. You talk things over with them.”

“I didn’t even get to her-”

“You were so wrapped up in your own hubris you didn’t stop to think about her!”

He was right. Cell folded his arms over his chest, slouching slightly. He felt like a scolded child and actual honest to god guilt was starting to bubble inside of him. “How badly was she upset?”

“She had me transform and practically crush her in my arms and tail.”

That wasn’t good. He had only seen her go into that kind of state once. It had been such a minor thing that he didn’t even remember what it was that had set her off. But he had to spend several minutes afterwards holding her tightly, firming rubbing his hands up and down her back.

“... I just wanted to show her it was nice.”

“This isn’t about having a bad sexual experience that soured her to it, She just flat out doesn't like it. You would know that if you asked her like I did.”

“Okay okay I get it. I, Perfect Cell, messed up and made a massive mistake.” Cell snapped, “I almost forced something on her that she didn’t want. Are you happy?”

“No. But the first step of growing is admitting you made a mistake.” Cooler smirked and Cell wanted to throttle him, “Now go tell her how badly you messed up and apologize.”

“...She wants to see me?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions and go to her apartment. Why do you think I’m here?”

Cell cast Cooler a withering glare, Smug prick. It felt like he was rubbing his superior knowledge of Nara’s condition in his face like some sort of...

No… No he was actually trying to help him wasn’t he? If the situation had been reversed Cell would of done everything to make Nara hate Cooler. But Cooler…

Cell wrinkled his nose. So that's why she liked him. He had a level of respect and desire for her to be happy that was, to Cell, unusual. Cell’s jealousy grew even more. He now knew it would be impossible to have Nara all to himself.

How annoying.

Cooler tilted his head at him, arching a brow. “Well?”

“Shut up.” Cell snapped, instant transmissioning to her. Nara was apparently already waiting for him. She sat up straighter on her chaise lounge, looking up and past his head.

“I didn’t like what you did.” She cut to the chase, a frown on her face.

“You running out of the apartment may have clued me into that.” Cell snarked, biting his tongue after wards. God he wasn’t good at this, “I… Read your body language wrong. I thought you were enjoying it.”

Nara looked down, picking at her tail. “Why didn’t you talk about it with me like you did with the thigh stuff…”

Cell rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I wanted to be spontaneous… It was stupid honestly.”

“Yeah it was.”

Cell flexed his hands a moment, annoyed. Now however was not the time for his ego to flare up. “I apologize. I regret what I did. And I must say, I very rarely regret anything”

Nara stopped picking at her tail, looking up at him. Her small frown curled up into a little smile. She scooted over on her lounge, patting it. Cell sat next to her, watching as she set herself on his lap, her hands taking his arms and wrapping them around her.

He squeezed her tightly and she made a pleased little sound, her hands rubbing over his smooth forearms. 

She swung her feet. “I accept your apology.” she finally said, like she remembered she was supposed to say something. “Wasn’t that big of a deal anyway… I needed Cooler to squeeze me because your cum made my pants feel gross.”

Cell snorted. He doubted that was wholly true. “Are you really okay with it? This seems to be going... Fast.”

“You didn’t mean to upset me.” Nara said, rubbing her nose, “So why should I still be upset?”

Cell nodded slightly. He supposed he would have to see how things played out. He gave her another squeeze, the two of them just sitting together quietly.

How very peaceful this was. Cell rather liked it.


End file.
